


Closer To You

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation that picks up 5 to 6 years after the movie Sharkboy & Lavagirl :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This takes place about 5 to 6 years after the movie. Max is 16, as well as Linus and Marissa. Both Sharkboy and Lavagirl live on Earth, Lavagirl as queen of Earth's volcanoes, and Sharkboy so that he can search for his father.

Lavagirl

 

~

 

I was sitting on the beach of the island Sharkboy and I lived on, watching Sharkboy float on his back in the ocean. When he caught me looking at him, he gave me a crooked smile, before flipping over and swimming back to the shore.

 

He came and sat beside me, plopping down onto the sand. I watched him for a moment, before turning my attention back to the waves. "Somethin' wrong, LG?" I heard him ask, and I shook my head. He sighed, and then said, "You know, I can tell you're lying." 

 

I blew out a frustrated breath and muttered, "It's nothing."

 

"It doesn't look like nothing." Sharkboy said skeptically. When I didn't respond, I felt his fingertips on my hand. I sighed, pulling my hand away from his. "I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm just tired." I said, my voice growing more agitated.

 

"Lavagirl…." He started, but I rose from my spot, cutting him off. 

 

"I'll be in the cave." I said before I walked away.

 

~

 

Sharkboy

 

~

Ok, I'm officially concerned.

 

Lavagirl's been acting awful weird lately, and it's starting to worry me. I watched her walk into the cave, her footsteps quick. I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I watched the waves roll up and down the beach, then thought to myself, "Maybe Max can help me."

 

I stood back up, going to the cave to tell Lavagirl where I was going. When I got inside though, she was fast asleep. I scribbled down a quick note, and then jogged back out to where I usually docked my sub. I hopped in, setting the destination in before leaning back in my chair.

 

"I hope Max can help….." I thought with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Short intro chapter. Kay. Bai. xP


End file.
